Um, Good Morning?
by NewObsession
Summary: Olicity one-shot (ah yeah, about that...) When Felicity went to bed she was alone. When she wakes up - not so much. Fluffy cuteness (or so I'm told)
1. Chapter 1

Um... Good morning?  
When Felicity went to bed she was alone. When she wakes up - not so much

**AN:** So this idea got stuck in my head as I was lying in bed one night and thought how weird it would be to wake up with someone in my room. Story is probably AU (coz I doubt Oliver would ever do this - and it doesn't fit into the current canon world - Ending to 2x13? Really?). No plot and not really anything to it, so please be nice :)

**Disclaimer:** This is Greg Berlanti's world (not the DC Comics world - which I have learnt is quite different) and I'm just playing in it

**Spoilers:** Nope, none. But if you aren't up to date with Arrow - why?

* * *

Felicity emerged from her bathroom dressed for bed. The temperature in her apartment was a bit higher than she had expected, given the rain that was falling over Starling City, but she just chalked that up to the heat that had been generated from her shower. So she stuck with her original bedtime attire of long jersey material pants and a tight black tank top.

As she towel dried her hair the best she could, she threw it up in a ponytail and hung up the damp towel. Her apartment was small, so she always tried to avoid leaving a mess.

Felicity walked the short distance to her bedroom and made herself comfortable above the covers of her neatly made bed, sitting against the headboard with her tablet in her lap. She was perusing the information on it when she started overheating. Thinking her room needed air, she got up to open her bedroom window. If Oliver and Dig could see this, they wouldn't be happy and she knew she'd be in for a stern talking to, but a) they would never know and b) she was 6 stories up so she doubted she would have any problems. Just in case though, before she hopped back onto the bed, she grabbed the taser that Dig had insisted she carry (even though she doubted she knew how to use it) from her nearby handbag and tucked it under the pillow beside her.

She read a bit more about the new mathematical formula that she thought she could use to improve her searches for her Arrow-related job, when she felt the sweat start to bead along the back of her neck. Felicity huffed, hating it when she was hot. The room felt stuffy and the open window wasn't doing anything to cool it down. She twisted her long ponytail up and secured it with a nearby elastic so it created a messy bun on the top of her head.

While this alleviated some of her rising temperature, it wasn't enough. So she decided _what the hell?_ What was the point of living alone if you couldn't be half naked sometimes. Besides it wasn't like she was expecting anyone. So she quickly stripped out of her pants throwing them on the floor beside the bed. She instantly felt cooler as her smooth legs enjoyed being free.

Now that she felt more at ease, Felicity went back to the information on her tablet. As she continued reading, she felt her eyes grow heavy as she drifted off.

* * *

Felicity first felt her sense of hearing come back as she could hear the familiar sounds of her apartment, and the outside noises from the street. She lightly groaned as she willed herself to go back to sleep, snuggling further into the pillow below her. She was surprised when said pillow shifted and a broad and solid band around her waist tightened.

Felicity froze. When she had fallen asleep she had been sitting up on top of the covers and definitely alone. How had she come to be lying down, now under the covers and with someone next to her? Felicity peeked one eye open. In the middle of the night it was hard to see, but luckily it was a full moon tonight so there was enough light coming into her room that she could make out who was in her bed.

Felicity found herself face to face with a bare chest, the hard muscles of the torso shaped perfectly to create a defined chest and flat stomach. Felicity sighed in relief. While she still didn't understand how they came to be in this position, she had seen him shirtless enough times to be reassured that it was Oliver beside her.

Felicity relaxed back against him. While she wouldn't say that this happened frequently, he had come during the middle of the night once or twice before. He had said that he just had to make sure she was still there, still alive and of course still ok. Granted he had never stayed the night and let her use him as a human pillow, but him turning up was not a huge shock.

_Oh no_, Felicity panicked remembering exactly how she had been wearing, or rather hadn't been wearing, before she had fallen asleep. Felicity covertly rubbed her leg against Oliver's, hoping the movement wouldn't wake him. While he (thankfully!) had pants on, Felicity could tell that she didn't. She felt her face heat up at the thought that she was in bed with Oliver, with no pants on. She buried her face further into his shoulder.

Since she had been trying not to move, so as not to wake him, Felicity had failed to realise just where she had placed her hands while asleep, and where they still were. As she was tucked into his side with her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, her hands had rested naturally. One over his heart, the other across his stomach, which he had covered with his own much larger hand. The other rested on the smooth expanse of her hip where her pyjama top had ridden up.

She stared at where her hand lay over his heart. She was suddenly entranced by the scar tissue that ran over his chest. Sure she had seen it, was even used to the sight of it by now. But she hadn't seen it up this close, nor had she touched it. Slowly she ran her fingers over the scars lifting her head slightly to better take it all in. She continued her ministrations, unaware that Oliver had awoken during this until she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, stilling her movements.

Shocked she glanced up into his sleepy soft blue eyes. She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him; a question as to his presence. He had the decency to lightly blush at being there.

"Um... Good morning?"

* * *

**AN:** Who's excited for Arrow's return in a few days - ME, ME, ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am seriously flabbergasted over the response to this story! I didn't really think much of it so I am so glad you guys enjoyed it :)

Thank you so much to all those who favourited and followed, and of course took the time out to write a really nice review.

So I really had no intention of continuing this, honestly I didn't even know how to! But due to the overwhelming number of reviews asking me to write another chapter I thought I would give it a shot.

Reminder – I didn't expect to be writing more of this story, so apologies in advance if it is horrible.

* * *

_She continued her ministrations, unaware that Oliver had awoken during this until she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, stilling her movements._

Shocked she glanced up into his sleepy soft blue eyes. She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him; a question as to his presence. He had the decency to  
lightly blush at being there.

"Um… Good Morning?"

He said it in a way so it was more of a question than a statement, indicating that he was also surprised to wake up and find them like this.

"Hi." Felicity said slowly, still frozen against Oliver's side. They merely looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something to break the silence.

"So not that I'm complaining," Felicity started, always one to be able to think of something to say. "But why exactly are you in my bed at," Felicity glanced over to the bedside table on Oliver's side to check the time. "2 o'clock in the morning?"

"Well it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Felicity lifted the hand that was resting on Oliver's bare chest and waved it around the room, letting it fall back to where it was.

"I was at the end of my patrol and I thought I would stop at your place to make sure everything was ok." Felicity rolled her eyes at this – _typical_. "Then I saw your window open and I thought something was wrong, because you couldn't have left it open. I mean, how many times do Dig and I have to tell you that it's a risk." Oliver finished that sentence with a stern look at Felicity which she chose to ignore, indicating that he should move on with his story.

"So I scaled the building,"

"Of course you did." Felicity interrupted him with another roll of her eyes. Oliver just glared at her.

"And I came inside to find you sitting here, clearly asleep. You didn't look comfortable, so I put you under the covers and put everything away so you could go to bed."

Felicity nodded.

"Ok. But that doesn't explain how we ended up like this." Felicity motioned between them. Oliver must have only just realised the position they were in because he visibly gulped and removed his hands from her, crossing his arms across his chest. Felicity took his lead and also took her hands off him, letting them rest in front of her now that she had scooted back a little so there was space between them.

"Um, well see I saw you asleep and it made me realise how tired I was so I thought I'd lay down for just a minute so I could rest and then I would be on my way before you even noticed I had been here." Oliver got out in one breath. Clearly spending most of his time with Felicity had meant her rambling tendencies had rubbed off on him. Felicity looked at him questioningly, staring pointedly at his bare chest and the fact that he was under the covers with her.

"Right, that. You started shaking, I assumed from the cold and the fact that you weren't wearing any pants." Felicity blushed at the reminder that she was naked from the waist down. Thankfully Oliver couldn't see that at the moment, but then her blush intensified as she realised he had to have seen it when he entered her room earlier, and had put her to bed. _Does that mean he had touched her bare legs?_

"While I was on the Island, I came to realise that the quickest way to get warm was with body heat. So I took off my shirt and got into bed with you to warm you up." Oliver shrugged like it was no big deal, but Felicity could see a slight redness in his cheeks.

"You know since you were here there were other ways to make me warm." Felicity cringed as she saw Oliver smirk and replayed the sentence in her head.

"None of which include you being in bed with me. You could have just put my pants back on."

"I didn't think of that." Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"Clearly. Seeing as they are still on the floor."

_Nice one Felicity, remind him that you have no pants on. Way to make the situation even more embarrassing._

The two of them lapsed into silence once again, both unsure how to relieve the tension in the room.

"So this isn't awkward." Felicity mumbled sarcastically, rolling away from Oliver to lie on her back.

"Yeah I hadn't thought of that either." Oliver admitted again. "Well I guess I had, which is why I had planned to be gone before you woke up."

"That still doesn't make it right Oliver." Felicity huffed. "You're in my bed!"

"I told you I was tired." Oliver defended himself, turning onto his side so he was facing her.

"We really need to have a talk about personal boundaries." Felicity grumbled, turning her head to glare at him.

"I don't think we have an issue with boundaries." Oliver shrugged.

"That's because you don't have any!" Felicity argued. "Plus you have this whole touching thing. You know you're very handsy sometimes."

Oliver frowned at her.

"Handsy?" He repeated. "What touching thing?"

"Come on, as if you haven't noticed it." Felicity looked at him doubtfully. "You're constantly touching me. On my shoulder, on my elbow, on my face."

"That's just because it's _you_." Oliver said simply.

"And I'm not saying I don't enjoy it." Felicity paused when Oliver quirked an eyebrow and she quickly explained her words.

"And by _enjoy it_ I don't mean in a sexual, obsessed way. I just mean that I don't hate it, like I wouldn't ask you to stop. But this right here," she slapped the bed in the space between them. "Not on, Oliver."

"You didn't seem to mind while you were asleep." Oliver said with a grin, reminding her of their earlier position. Felicity scoffed.

"We were both asleep. It happens." She waved away his comment.

"It's never happened when I've had to share a bed with Thea."

"She's your sister! I should hope you're not groping her while you're asleep."

"I wasn't groping you." Oliver argued.

"Well what would you call it then?" Felicity questioned.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But whatever it was, it was comfortable." Oliver pulled Felicity closer, tucking her back where she was and lying on his back.

"Can we just go to sleep?"

* * *

Argh - I'm sorry if I ruined it!

Oh, and I wrote this while I was at work - sorry to my boss :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still astounded by the response to this fic – glad you guys are enjoying it! I've actually come to look forward to writing this. There's nothing serious to it so it's not a struggle to write. Though the two of them are quite serious people (well Oliver is at least!) so I try not to make it too fluffy and OOC.

So I wanted to write another chapter to ease my mind after the Olicity (or should I say lack of!) in 2x14. I mean I waited all that time for that little 2 minute interaction? Though I have to say that I loved, loved, loved Big Brother Dig – those scenes were awesome

Oh and just something I realised today – I seem to have the same problem as Felicity. I ramble and go off on tangets so I apologise if my story is disjointed.

* * *

"Felicity, Felicity." Felicity groaned as he kept calling her name.

"Oliver, 5 more minutes." Felicity pleaded as she kept her eyes tightly shut against the bright morning sun now streaming into her room.

Oliver chuckled, knowing that Felicity was not a morning person. But one look at the clock and he knew she would hold it against him if he let her sleep.

"Felicity we really need to be getting to work."

Felicity groaned again as she waved her hand in his direction, attempting to swat away his evil words. She didn't realise that his face was so close to hers however, so she blinked open her eyes in surprise when her palm collided with his hard jaw.

"Ow, Oliver!" She protested, like it was his fault she had hit him. "Why are you so close to me?"

Oliver glanced pointedly down at their position. "I could ask you the same question."

Felicity blushed as she realised that she was pretty much sprawled on top of Oliver, as well as entwined with him. Most of her top half rested on his chest as she lay on her stomach, her left hand stretched out to curl around his right bicep which was furthest from her. She had also somehow managed to wrap her left leg around his right one so it lay cradled between the two of his, leaving her left leg pressed tightly against his body. She seemed determined to get as close to him as possible and she was suddenly grateful that she had thought to put her pants back on before they went back to sleep last night, because nakedness would not be ideal right now. _Though now that she thought about it…_

"What were you saying about me having no boundaries?" Oliver smirked as she remained in her position on top of him. Though his arm was still wrapped naturally around her waist so she didn't think he minded that much.

"Shut up." Felicity grumbled as she squirmed at the thought of how they had woken up. This caused the leg that was between his to slightly ride up Oliver's body, bringing her knee close enough that she could tell that Oliver _really_ didn't mind their position that much. She squirmed again as a shot of desire ran through her body when suddenly Oliver's hands were on her waist stilling her.

"Felicity stop moving." He growled out.

Felicity cringed. No doubt Oliver had stopped her because her knee was getting awfully close to a certain area and being injured right now would not be enjoyable. Not that getting injured was ever enjoyable – though Oliver did tend to make a habit of it most nights. Not that she was complaining since she often got to play doctor with him.

Though his slight hiss through gritted teeth did not exactly make her think his desire to have her stop moving was because of a potential injury. Felicity glanced up at him when she heard him make the noise and was surprised to find his eyes darkening as he looked back at her. She licked her lips as the two of them seemed stuck in their own staring competition, neither willing to look away.

As she stared down at him, she saw his head lift from her pillow, coming closer towards her. She stayed frozen in place as she watched him alternate his gaze between her eyes and her lips. She saw a question dance in his eyes but she couldn't figure out what it was at the moment.

"Felicity, I…" he whispered as he erased the distance between them and placed his lips onto hers.

Felicity lost herself for a minute as she fell into the feel and taste that was Oliver. The kiss started off small, an experimentation of sorts as they considered what this was. When Felicity felt Oliver's tongue against her bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss, she slammed back to reality. _She shouldn't be doing this! She shouldn't be kissing Oliver!_

"I can't." Felicity exclaimed as she jumped away from Oliver to stand at the side of the bed. "Well obviously I _can_. I mean I know how to kiss. Actually been doing it just fine since I was about 14. But that's not the point. I mean _we_ can't be doing this." She indicated the two of them.

"Why not?" Oliver asked confused.

"Because!" Felicity threw her hands up in the air.

"That's not an answer Felicity." Oliver tried to hide the smile in his voice.

"Well that's the only one you're going to get right now Mister. Besides it's 7 o'clock. We need to get ready to go into the office."

Oliver grinned as he reached out for her. "Sounds good."

"Ugh, I mean separately." Felicity huffed. "I need to go have a shower and you need to call Dig so we can stop by the Foundry on the way. You can change into your suit that I leave there for emergencies."

"You're always looking after me." Oliver smiled fondly.

"Well someone has to. Not that you need looking after – you're a grown man. I'm sure you can look after yourself just fine. And even if you did need someone to look after you, it's not like that is my job. Well I guess technically it is since I'm your Executive Assistant but I'm not your girlfriend. I suppose it would be her job to look after you." Felicity ended her ramble as Oliver's smile grew wider. He was glad that there was no awkwardness between them after what happened. Felicity seemed like her normal self.

"Why can't I just go to the office like this?" Oliver asked, ignoring her ramble as usual.

"You can't show up to the office in your Arrow outfit." Felicity argued. "I'm pretty sure a billionaire playboy CEO wouldn't show up to work dressed as a vigilante. Trust me."

"I do." Oliver said seriously, a little hurt when Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I do, Felicity." Oliver repeated. "I may not be the best at expressing it, but you know that I do."

"Please tell me that's not the only thing that you think you don't express." Oliver simply shrugged.

"Oliver, Siri shows more emotion than you." Felicity scoffed.

"Siri?" Oliver asked.

"Apple's intelligence application." Felicity explained but was still met with a blank look from Oliver. "Like me, but a computer program. Seriously have you been living under a rock for the past 5 years?"

Oliver smirked as he pointed to himself. "Deserted island remember. Well not so deserted."

Felicity's gaze flicked to Oliver's scar riddled chest. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Oliver I'm so sorry." She mumbled through her fingers. "Sometimes I forget."

Oliver waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it. If I could forget, I would too."

Felicity felt bad that she had made light of his time on Lian Yu and just wanted to leave. She busied herself by grabbing various things around her room, avoiding looking at him.

"I'm going to shower." She stammered as she rushed out of the room, leaving Oliver staring after her.

"I wouldn't mind a shower!" He yelled at her, flopping back to the bed.

* * *

Felicity leaned against the bathroom door as she closed it behind her.

_What the hell was that?!_ She thought as she shut her eyes, trying to process what had just happened between her and Oliver.

This was bad. Sure the kiss was great, but this was bad. She couldn't be with Oliver, her boss. In private sure, because in that part of his life she wasn't just his employee and he her boss, but they were partners. He'd said so himself. But in public? Nope, no way, not going to happen. It was bad enough that people _thought _she had slept her way to the top – not that she wanted to be on top. Of QC not Oliver. She probably wouldn't mind being on top of Oliver. _Stop it_, _where was she_. Oh right, it was bad enough people thought what they did, she didn't need to prove them right! They weren't even friends in the public eye.

Felicity rubbed her temples as she felt a headache forming due to her overthinking this. She shook her head as she stripped off her bed clothes and turned on the shower until she had the right pressure. Stepping into the spray of water, she forced herself to clear her mind.

Felicity stayed in the shower longer than she normally would, waiting for the events of the morning to be forgotten. When she thought that enough time had passed, she got out and proceeded to get ready. After applying her usual morning creams and lightly covering her face with work appropriate makeup, she pulled her bright red fitted dress down from the bathroom hook it was currently hanging on.

Because of the steam from her shower, the dress was wrinkle free and looked like it had just come from the dry cleaners. This was a tip that she had picked up from a girlfriend in college. Why spend an exorbitant amount on drycleaners when she could get the same result from leaving the dress in the bathroom while she showered.

She slid it up her body, resting the thick lacy straps on her shoulders. She used her hands to smooth the textured fabric over her hips so it sat snugly, pulling the hem down to sit just above her knees.

Satisfied at the fit of the dress, Felicity reached behind her for the zip. From the bottom she zipped it up as far as she could, bringing her hand up over her shoulder to pull it up the rest of the way. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite reach the zipper. She stretched her fingers in an attempt to grab the offending item to close the 6 inch gap that was left.

Felicity huffed in frustration. Usually she would struggle and strain until she got the dress done up, but she could already feel the sweat dripping down her chest into her cleavage and cursed Oliver for ruining her morning routine. Usually she would be getting ready in her bedroom, which wasn't so stuffy and meant that she didn't get so hot getting dressed.

Felicity smirked. Well since it was his fault she was in this predicament, the least he could do is help her do up the rest of the dress. Satisfied that she didn't need to do anything else in the bathroom, she opened the door and exited in a billow of steam. As she made her way back to her bedroom for her purse and shoes, she noticed Oliver sitting on her couch.

"You have a thing for green." Oliver stated as he heard her come up behind him.

"What?" Felicity laughed embarrassed, hoping this wasn't his way of telling her he knew she had a slight crush on him. He wore green, he said that she had a thing for green – it wouldn't be a hard conclusion to draw.

"You seem to like green. A lot." Oliver said again, this time looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, that." Felicity sighed in relief as she saw he was holding a number of her DVD's in his hand.

"The Green Hornet; Green Lantern; The Green Mile; Green Zone." He listed the movies as he held up each DVD.

"You see, I was alphabetizing my DVD's and was just up to the G's. Hence why they are out on my coffee table. Nope, no preference for the colour green. Definitely not." Felicity rambled through her excuse. It's not like she was going to tell him the real reason – she had been feeling lonely so had sat down to a marathon of all movies with _green_ in the title since they reminded her of him. Next she had planned to watch Fried Green Tomatoes.

"Besides, they're good movies." She shrugged when it looked like he didn't believe her. Well, he could think what he wanted!

"Even these ones?" Oliver questioned skeptically, holding up Green Lantern and The Green Hornet. "The masks look ridiculous. And don't get me started on the tight green suit."

Felicity tried not to laugh at Oliver's disgusted look.

"Oliver, just because you wear a hood doesn't change the fact that you too are wearing a mask underneath it. And you have your fair share of tight green clothing."

"But I don't look ridiculous." Oliver pouted as he threw the DVD's back onto her coffee table.

"Of course not." Felicity agreed hoping it would stop him pouting, and turned to go back to her room. She quietly chuckled and Oliver turned at the sound. His eyes zeroed in on the creamy flesh that was exposed since the back of the dress wasn't completely done up.

"Ah Felicity?" Oliver started as he got off the couch and approached her.

"Mm hmm?" Felicity hummed distractedly as she slipped on her heels and put her tablet and phone in her handbag.

"Need some help?" Oliver asked as he placed a warm hand on the bare skin of her back, specifying what he meant. Felicity froze at hid touch, not expecting him to be so close.

"Um, do you mind?" She swallowed hard, telling herself to stay calm. It wasn't like she had never touched Oliver and vice versa. But there had been a slight shift in their dynamic this morning.

Oliver simply nodded in response, even though she couldn't see him since she was turned away from him. He reached for the zipper where it say in the middle of her back and slowly drew it up until the dress closed.

Felicity mumbled a thanks but didn't turn around. She felt Oliver linger behind her before he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"We should probably talk about what happened this morning." Oliver tried.

"Probably." Felicity agreed with a small nod, turning to face him which caused his hands to drop down to his sides.

"But that doesn't mean we should." She continued. "It happened, there's nothing to talk about. I thought you of all people should be happy that we're _not_ talking about it and pretending like it never happened. Because that's what we're going to do, right? Pretend like it didn't happen?"

Though Felicity had spoken the words, she thought she could read relief in Oliver's eyes and for some reason that idea hurt. He remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Glad we had this talk." Felicity patted Oliver's chest and she stepped around him, bag in hand. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing." Felicity mumbled under her breath, going to answer it. Of course, it was Diggle.

"You called?" he smiled as he leaned against her doorframe.

"No, but obviously he did." Felicity pointed back into her apartment. "Oliver, let's go." She yelled back to him, slipping past Diggle.

Diggle watched as Oliver emerged from Felicity's room, still in his Arrow outfit and holding his bow and arrow. Oliver seemed a bit out of it, and Diggle wondered if he had just interrupted something.

"Don't ask." Oliver glared at his best friend/body guard as he stepped out, shutting Felicity's door behind him.

* * *

So before you kill me for not dealing with the kiss, just know that I never intended this to be a romance. It just kind of happened and I didn't want to make it a big thing…

PS – Seriously I'm done now. No more story to be told!


End file.
